The processing power of computing platforms is increasing with the increase in the number of cores and the number of threads on computing platforms. This increase in processing power leads to a corresponding increase in the demands placed on system memory. For example, read and write operations to system memory increase as the core and thread count increase. There is a risk that memory accesses will become a substantial performance bottleneck for computing platforms. For example, in traditional computer architectures, the CPU to memory interface may pose a significant bottleneck, such as for bulk memory operations. That is, a bottleneck may be created as a result of the CPU controlling every transaction to, from, and within the memory system for performing operations on information stored by the memory system.